History
2006 July: * One of the earliest known Tributers and YouTubers ''Vrahno'', created a short tribute for the 1999 T.V. show, Walking With Dinosaurs. This single video alone started something that will soon last until today. September: * A YouTuber named ''Australianfalcon'', formed his channel at the beginning of September and created the earliest Music Video Tributes. October: * (Also forming his channel that month) A unpopular Tributer known as ''Sturmblut'', who created some of the earliest Godzilla music video tributes, became an inspiration to someone who will spark the popularity of dinosaur tributes by the end of the year. December: * On the 13th, a now inactive YouTuber ''Tyrannotitan'', formed his channel on that day. By Christmas Eve, he uploaded one of the earliest slideshow tributes that would spark the rise of this community, and the rise of Dinosaur Tributes alone. 2007 Throughout The Year: * Other YouTubers formed their channels throughout the year (including the next) and soon sparked what would become The Tribute Explosion. Popular Tributers that are in the Past Generation formed or have already formed their channels, such as Archosaur Queen, Dylan Loveday, Rapator2, Mutatediguana, etc. 2008 Throughout The Year: * During the year, Tributes were more widespread than ever. However, it was also the year that went downhill for older YouTubers such as Tyrannotitan and Dylan Loveday. 2009 May: * A Tributer that goes by the name of Leandro Machado Rocha, ''uploaded his tribute to Theropod Dinosaurs on the first day of May. One of his most popular videos, it reached 6 million views by 2017. * By the end of that month, ''Dylan Loveday's channel became inactive. September: * Tyrannotitan's channel becomes inactive. 2010 Unknown Date: * The Unknown 2010 Drama Incident took place that year. Little is known about it. February: * On the 6th, Raptor2's channel became inactive. 2011 May: * The popular stop-motion clay-animating YouTuber Fred the Dinosaurman made his first tribute video. It was for the 2008 documentary series Jurassic Fight Club. 2012 May - June: * The 2012 Copyright Incident took place during this time. Almost every tribute that was so popular for its time were suddenly removed off of YouTube after getting copyright notices. This event ended the previous generation of Tributers and was the dawn of the next generation of Tributers. October: * EBLazerRex, the first next generation Tributer created his channel. November: * Archosaur Queen's channel became inactive. However, she ends up staying active on Deviantart to this day. 2013 March: * Dino Gojira Guy's channel forms * ''Dino Master'''s channel forms. May: * ''LegitEliminator'''s channel forms. * A day later, ''LegitEliminator'''s first video is uploaded. * Dino Gojira Guy's first video is uploaded. August: * SpinoDragon Productions's account forms. * ''XenoPredalien123'''s channel forms. October: * IndominusBradey500's channel forms. 2014 January: * Leandro Machado Rocha's channel becomes inactive. May: * ''Dino Master'''s first video is uploaded. * ''BaryKK Gørgøn'''s channel forms. * SpinoDragon Productions's channel is created. June: * At the end of that month, Tyrannotitan showed signs of being active after updating his tribute playlist. Those were the last signs of him being active ever since. July: * IndominusBradey500's first video is uploaded. A Music Video Tribute to 2004's Godzilla: Final Wars with the song "Enemy" by Fozzy. November: * SpinoDragon Productions uploaded his first video. A 25 second long slideshow tribute to one of the most recently described Spinosaurids, Ostafrikasaurus. 2015 March - April: * SpinoDragon Productions was introduced to the Dinosaur Pivot Community. After that, both the Dinosaur Tribute Community and the Dinosaur Pivot Community collide. June: * MikeMc9797's channel forms. * ''Gojiratheking106'''s channel forms. * ''JURASSIC BOB'''s channel forms. July: * ''Mephilas Seijin 101'''s channel formed. August: * ''RangoGamer'''s channel formed. He didn't join the Dinosaur Tribute Community until late 2017. November: * FrostBite Cryo's channel forms. 2016 March: * Spinosaurus Queen's channel forms. June: * ''Sturmblut'''s last video was uploaded. A music video to 2015's Jurassic World. He hasn't been active since. July: * nebxla(AKA Ivie Walden)'s channel forms. August: * The Midnight Man(AKA Spino theHustla77)'s channel forms * (?) AcroKing 92's channel forms. December: * On Christmas Eve, it was officially the 10th year anniversary of one of the first dinosaur tributes that revolutionized what would become the Dinosaur Tribute Community of today. 2017 March: * DarkSpino306's channel forms. DarkSpino, including a few other Spinosaurus fans just like him, will start a battle between scientific accuracy that will change the Dinosaur Tribute Community almost entirely. This was the start of what will become the 2017 Drama Incident and will drag itself into 2018. * ''Dino Gojira Guy'' ended up quitting tributes. His channel is still active to this day but since then, he has never done another tribute. April - May: * Since 2016 to now, The Pivot Dinosaur and Dinosaur Tribute Communities start to collide more and more! Both communities may have not interacted that well, but this is the start of new members creating channels with both Tributes and Pivot Animations alone. June - December: * Based off of one of the worst scientific debates ever that has been going on since 2001, started what would become the ''2017 Drama Incident''. From friends betraying friends, to relationship drama, to even hacking, this event had it all. Spinosaurus fans left and right attacked others for their own right thoughts. Others seeking attention, and bringing itself into death. This incident was one of the worst events that could've ever happened in the community alone. All thanks to a 10 year old girl, ''Spinosaurus Queen''. 2018 January - July: * The ''2017 Drama Incident'' even dragged itself into 2018. This single handed event almost caused the entire community to collapse. A lot of people were considered traitors. This includes ''DarkSpino306'', JURASSIC BOB, even Dino Master. However, in May, the good side was able to collapse the group that started it all. It's all thanks to Spino theHustla77 after the last dramatic incident that ''DarkSpino306'' started, and later on was exposed for subboting. His channel still remains to this day, but he has learned to never do something like that again. AcroKing 92, who was also involved, decided to stop as well, including ''Spinosaurus Queen''. This was the victorious end of one of the most disastrous dramatic events in the community's history. July/August(?): * EBLazerRex65 removed his original channel for some unknown reasons. His new channel, currently known as LazeR, is still active. * ''LegitEliminator'' accepts ''Dino Master'' back into the community. Despite his new behavior since 2017, they decided to give him one last chance. Other groups that have separated with the community disagreed with this situation. 2019 March: * ''EBLazerRex65'' once again removed another account and made another with the same name. June: * It was announced by SpinoDragon Productions that after a decade of inactivity, and after discussing this with him when he was active, the previous generation Tributer ''Dylan Loveday'', is planning to come back with more videos very soon! There are no other details when his new video will come out soon. Only ''Dino Master'' and ''SpinoDragon Productions'' were the first to know about this since Dylan changed his channel description to that "he'll be back" since 2018. * Now that most drama is gone, peace is once again forming after the effects of what happened in the past two years. Things are now finally calming down.